What!
by ilovenimrod
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Post-BD. Katniss and Peeta were on an afternoon stroll in the woods, when Bella and Edward show up. What happens? A lot of confusion and "...what?" moments. A bit of Bella bashing by Katniss in the later chapters, but not much. R&R!


**A/N: This is my first crossover! I realized that my past A/N stuff was seriously childish, so I will try not to do that. Also, if you spot any errors, I will happily fix them! =D**

**I made this quite a while ago, but didn't edit it for... a month or two. I was obsessed with getting better at drawing. And deviantart: http:/ kayalina . deviantart . com/ Just erase the spaces. I love feedback! And I know I was terrible before...  
>I hope you enjoy! There is going to be a tiny bit of Twilight (mostly Bella) mockery, since, in my opinion, there's not much action that is not pointless. Sorry to all the Bella fans out there. Not much in this chapter though.<strong>

**This is also all in Katniss POV. I'm expecting this to turn out about... 4 chapters at most. Not that long. Expect a chapter a month, or whenever I feel inspired or have free time. ****Sorry my A/Ns are so long. ****Anyway... enjoy! =D ~Nightlily**

* * *

><p>I was walking through the woods with Peeta in a cloudy afternoon stroll, when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind us.<p>

"What was that?" Peeta whispers.

I reached for my bow and an arrow, but I remembered that I left it at home. I really regretted that. I assumed that I wouldn't need it since there were no more Peacekeepers to worry about, and I wasn't planning on hunting. After all, it was supposed to be just a small walk. Then, I heard some voices.

"Where are we?"

"… I don't know, love."

They seemed unfamiliar, but harmless, so I crept closer to the voices with Peeta.

"I smell humans. You know I haven't completely controlled my thirst!"

"Shh, it's ok, Bella."

What the-. 'I smell humans'? 'Controlled my thirst'?

Just then, the two most beautiful people I had ever seen, seemingly appeared out of thin air.

I managed to say, "Wha-, who are you?"

The girl, I assumed who was called 'Bella', cowered behind the bronze haired man. The girl, Bella, had dark brown hair, eyes the color of a sunset, a slender figure, and was wearing a soft navy blue skirt that stopped mid-thigh with matching strappy navy high-heels. She looked a little bit younger than me. The guy looked about the same age, with tousled bronze unusual hair, caramel colored eyes, a muscular, but not bulky frame, and a simple white collar shirt and pants outfit. They both had the palest skin, appearing to be glowing in the filtered sunlight. The two also had the most perfect features, and seemed… almost inhuman.

The man finally spoke up. "I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella. Would you please be kind enough to tell us where we are?"

His wife? They looked quite young. Then, Peeta opened his mouth. "I'm Peeta Mellark and this is my wife, Katniss Mellark, or Everdeen, if you use her maiden name. This is District 12." The two cocked their heads to the side. "Panem?" Still nothing. Gosh, do these people know anything? Peeta thought for a moment. "We are in an area called Appalachia. Do you know that?"

Finally, the people showed some recognition, but at the same time, confusion. "How did we get from Washington, all the way to the Appalachians?"

What in the world is Washington? Wasn't he the first president of… the former Panem or something like that? What does he have to with this?

"Washington?" I asked.

The two looked at me quizzically. Bella spoke up in a questioning tone. "Yes, Washington, the state?" State? What's a state? "One of the U.S. states? Like California, Arizona, and New York? There are 50 of them?" What nonsense is she blabbering about? I looked at Peeta, and he looked as confused as I was. Bella looked us disbelievingly, and she said exasperatingly, "Don't you two know anything?"

She must be crazy. "This is the country of Panem, not… this Washington place, and we live in District 12. We used to produce coal by-products, and we were the poorest district out of all 12 of them. We now produce medicine and food for Panem. We were ruled by President Snow and the Capitol until we stood up to the Capitol and overthrew their terrible government and the cruel Hunger Games that we were forced to participate in! DO YOU GET ANYTHING THAT I'M SAYING!" I was trying to hopefully, knock some sense in their minds, but they looked even more confused than before.

After a few moments, Edward asked, "Er… are you sure? I'm sorry, but we have no idea about what you're talking about."

I raised my eyebrows. Maybe they both have memory loss?

"What year is it?" Peeta abruptly asked.

Bella and Edward both said at the same time, "2008"

My mind froze for a moment.

"Wait, WHAT? Are you guys crazy?" They must have memory loss.

Bella was quick to defend herself and Edward. "Um, yeah? It's 2008. A.D. 2008 to be exact. I think EVERYONE knows that. What did you think we were going to say?"

Peeta spoke up. "Well, I'm quite positive that this is the year 82 A.D.D."

The two looked more confused than ever.

"A.D.D? Don't you mean A.D.? And 82! What in the world are you talking about?" Bella screamed out loud, seemed to be panicking for some reason. She turned towards Edward, who seemed to be in an internal conflict. He started to speak in a hushed whisper, and it seemed to fast to understand, plus his lips were barely moving, but Bella seemed to understand perfectly. She spoke more clearly, so we could understand.

"Where are we? Do they know our secret? Can we even get back? I miss Renesmee! I hope our child is okay. What if she misses us? And the rest! Holy crow, what will they think? And these people? Are they crazy or something? And what do you mean, you can't read their minds! I thought I was the only exception!"

Wow. We just told her how many times that this is Panem? And she still doesn't get it?

What secret? The secret to their flawless appearance? Like I care.

What, they have a child? And _Renesmee_? What kind of name is that? And we are not crazy people! She should have the decency to talk in a more hushed tone if she's talking about us like that! "Excuse me, but we can hear you, you know! And what is this talk about secrets, your oddly named child, and reading minds?"

More muttering. Great.

After a couple seconds, Edward turned to face us. Bella was upset and pouting. I didn't like her. She seemed to be the type of person who wanted everything to be perfect for her life. And is okay with some others getting misfortune to get her happiness. Well, I sort of did that by choosing Peeta over Gale…

Edward spoke up and interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella disagrees with me telling our secret, but I'll go ahead. You two seem special, since I can't seem to read your minds, like Bella."

Again, with the mind reading! What is he talking about? Bella appeared to get even more sullen.

"Okay, you two probably won't believe me, but I'll tell anyway." He paused for a moment, looking calculatingly at us. Peeta looked a bit curious, and confused. I must've looked bored and somewhat confused.

"Well, here it goes. We are vampires."

...

Vampires? What are vampires?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like this? If you read this, please review. It will make my day! =D So please, please, PLEASE! And I will return your wonderful favor too! =D**

**I'm pretty sure I got the timeline correct. I researched a lot. If it is off, please tell me. Also, Bella and Edward were going to hunt, but somehow, they ended up in the forest bordering District 12. I have no clue how, so use your imagination. =D**

**If you want to, please leave a suggestion on how you want this to turn out... cuz I'm sorta making this up as I go along. And again, if you spot any grammatical errors, point them out. I'm still in 6th grade, so go easy on me? =)**

**Bya! Review, and if you want to, subscribe and favorite! =D ~Nightlily  
><strong>


End file.
